


Slow and Steady

by remslupin



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, fumbly intimacy with laughs and lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remslupin/pseuds/remslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait for someone who bumps mouths clumsily with yours cos they’re too busy smiling to kiss you properly. Yeah. Wait for that.”<br/>— AZRA TABASSUM<br/>A fic in which Kieren loves Simon to the point of laughing about it, Simon thinks Kieren is breath-taking, and they have enough time to love each other wholly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic like this ever since I started this account, but as I get severely embarrassed when trying to write any type of smut, I was having a lot of trouble. This being, I decided to settle for a very subtle type of smut, one with more kisses than actual sex.  
> As always, I do hope you enjoy.

They were sitting together on Kieren's couch, Kieren's legs tucked up under himself and Simon lounging a bit awkwardly at his side, their hands laid on top of each other in the middle. A movie was playing on the televison, something about a man whose daughter was kidnapped, but neither of them were paying much attention attention, though both of their eyes were glued to the screen. 

Both wished to make the little space between them disappear altogether. They wanted to get lost in each other, mouths moving and hands roaming, but it was a bit difficult to do so with Jem traisping about the house, refusing to leave until she found her watch. Both of Kieren's parents had left to go to work, leaving them almost completely alone, but Jem was still putting up a fight. 

Kieren had a suspicion that she was only doing it so that he and Simon wouldn't have the chance to be alone. 

"Honestly, this house is like a black hole!" Jem called from upstairs, and the pair of them heard her throw something that sounded relatively heavy. 

"How long is she going to keep this up for?" Simon murmured, glancing at Kieren out of the corner of his eyes and smirking. 

Kieren frowned, finally turning his faux attention away from the TV screen to look at Simon. "I don't know. She never did this when, er, when Rick was around." 

"Mm, well, I think it's a considerably different situation now, though, what with our ages being so far apart. Plus, I never thought Jem liked me much." 

"Of course I like you." Jem's voice was now much closer, and both jumped and turned to see her standing at the foot of the stairs, a golden watch hanging limply from her left hand. "What are you two up to, talking about me?" 

"N-nothing," Kieren stammered. "We weren't talking about you - just watching the movie." He waved a hand towards the television and shot Simon an awkard look, who returned it with a glowing smile. "I see you found your watch?" 

"Yeah. It was under my bed." She sniffed and started towards the door. "I guess I'm just going to leave now." With her hand on the doorknob, she gave Simon a warning glower. "'Bye, then." 

"'Bye," both Simon and Kieren replied, staying completely still until she was gone and out the door. 

Simon immediately leaned in for a kiss, but Kieren pressed a hand against his chest to hault him. "Wait for the engine to start." 

They waited several aganozing minutes until the car started outside and they heard the distinct noise of it driving down the road. Kieren laughed noiselessly, pressing a rushed kiss to Simon's lips, pulling back, and giving him a longer one. Like usual, Simon's hands found their place on the sides of Kieren's face, holding him steady as they moved with each other. It was a brilliant kiss - like most of theirs were - where the couch below them seemed to give way and they were just floating effortlessly together. It was very unexpected, then, when Kieren started laughing against Simon's lips, trying to keep focus but failing miserably and breaking down into full hysterics. 

Simon watched him with amusement dancing behind his milky eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked, holding back a chuckle himself. "Am I a bad kisser?" 

Kieren shook his head. "No, 'course not. It's just - " more giggles - "I'm so happy with you, Simon. You make me so happy." 

As if Simon could stop himself from kissing him again. "You make me happier. I guarantee it." He moved closer to Kieren, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer towards him, kissing him heavier. "You're so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you?" 

Kieren grinned against his lips, their teeth colliding and knocking together, but neither seemed to care. "You're always calling me beautiful. I never thought of myself as particularly good looking...." 

"No." Simon's voice was barely audible, merely a breath between kisses. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." And then he was pawing mercilessly at Kieren's jacket, inching it off and going for the hem of his t-shirt, his fingers dancing along the waistband of his jeans. 

Kieren sucked in a deep breath and nodded, grabbing at Simon's face and holding it momentarily before Simon was hiking his shirt over his head, licking his lips and shamelessly taking every inch of Kieren's exposed skin in. He ducked down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his stomach, letting his hands touch his chest. "So beautiful," he murmured, muffled by Kieren's skin. 

"What are we - um - what are we doing?" Kieren managed, eyes fluttering closed as Simon nipped carefully at a patch of skin just above his jeans. A pool of arousal was making its way down to the pit of his stomach, causing goose pimples to erupt all over his body. 

"Anything," Simon whispered. "Anything you want. Just tell me, and I'll give it to you. I'll give anything to you, love." 

At these words, Kieren felt as if his unbeating heart was going to burst. He let his fingers find Simon's hair and ruffled it slightly. "I don't care. I don't care, Simon, as long as it's you I'm doing it with." 

Simon pulled himself away from Kieren's belly and surged in for a deep and tender kiss on the lips, his hand running down his chest and stomach before it found his jeans. He fumbled with the zipper and could not for the life of him get the button undone, laughing as Kieren rushed to his aid and helped him slide the jeans down and off of his legs, leaving him in nothing but a pair of checkered boxers. 

"Did I mention you're gorgeous?" Simon purred, his hand wandering up the inside of Kieren's thighs before resting lightly on the bulge of Kieren's trousers. He smiled when Kieren let out an audible gasp. "You're perfect." 

"No, that's you," Kieren breathed, his voice ragged. "You're perfect. Every piece of you." 

Simon simply hummed and moved his head downwards to press a kiss to the place where his hand had been resting. He moved all the way up, decorating the fabric with sickeningly soft kisses, until his lips were against the waistband, which he took between his teeth and slowly pulled down. 

"Oh, God," Kieren groaned. 

Abandoning his place at Kieren's crotch, Simon moved up to kiss him once more, this time long and slow, though his hand was stroking Kieren at a much faster pace. They stayed connected at the lips, the only sounds emitting from them coming from Kieren, who let out breathy little gasps and moans every time a particularly strong wave of pleasure overcame him. Their kisses turned lethargic, most of them relying heavily on Simon as Kieren's eyes scrunched closed and he gave back lazily, mouth open lopsided and hands grabbing desperately at Simon's shirt. 

"Simon, I'm - ah - going to - " 

He let out a broken moan and collapsed in Simon's arms, head resting on his shoulder as he came, his breath hitching. They remained quite still for several minutes, Kieren shaking and buzzing against Simon, a dopey smile slowly spreading across his face. Simon grinned at him, placing a delicate kiss on the top of his head. 

"You're amazing, you are," Kieren murmured, nuzzling against his neck. "Truly amazing." 

"No, that's you. It's always you, Kieren."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if there was anything you think I could have done better, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
